The Twins' Sister
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: What if the twins had a sister? A sister who is not only just as devious as they are, but also hides a few things. When these things come out, what will happen to the Hitachiin girl? Bad summary, please read A/N at the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Before you read this, I wanted to make some things clear.

1: This fic is based off the anime, not the manga. So I am perfectly aware that some things that are in the manga are not in this story. That's the reason why. This is a very important point, because I've heard that in the manga (which I have yet to read :( ), the twins do have a sister. They do in here, as well, but she is my own creation. Just so I don't get any flames. I just got the idea and had to write it.

2: It is rated M for a reason. There are some subjects in here that some may not like. Some examples are teenage cutting, depression, and suicide, among other things I may or may not add in later. It is not all about that, but it is referenced a lot. This is your final warning if you are sensitive to those things. Other warnings will be given when and if they are needed.

A humorous side note: While looking up Japanese girl names, I found three of the characters from OHSHC in the list. Hikaru and Kaoru were unisex, but Tamaki was just a girl's name. XD. Thought you would enjoy that bit of information.

Hope you enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

. .

Chapter 1

"HARUHI! You look so adorable!" Tamaki squealed, tackling Haruhi to the ground.

"Senpai…" she growled, pushing him off and standing.

"What?" he whined, giving her his hurt puppy dog eyes. She visibly softened.

"Nothing, Senpai," she responded. "I just need to get back to my guests."

"Alright, Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily, and pranced away. Hikaru, who was watching the exchange, rolled his eyes. The boss obviously liked Haruhi, he didn't know why he didn't just make a move. He had the skills to. But it seemed like he was reduced to a blubbering, squealing mess around her. It was sickening, and strangely, Hikaru felt some sort of sympathy for the guy. Haruhi was just as oblivious as Tamaki was.

He felt a tug on his hand, and turned to find his twin brother gazing at him with wide golden eyes.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured in a sad voice, raising a hand to touch his face. "Are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

Hikaru gave a soft smile and cupped his brother's face in his hand, lowering his own until they were centimeters apart. "Of course not, Kaoru. I could never ignore you…" He caressed Kaoru's cheek, listening to the girls' squeals of delight with satisfaction.

He heard a gasp, and looked up to see a girl in the brown middle school uniform standing at the door to the music room, her expression shocked. Her long, light brown, almost red hair hung past her shoulders, and her bangs hung over her golden eyes, which were fixed right on Kaoru and him. Tamaki took notice, and smiled charmingly, strolling over and leaning against the wall near her.

"Well, hello princess. Do you have a liking for the twins over there?"

The girl blinked, then scowled. "Gross, of course not. They're my brothers!" She looked back at the twins. "My brothers, who have a bit of explaining to do…"

Hikaru swallowed and got up, Kaoru following close behind. He cautiously approached their sister; they'd never told her what went on in the Host Club, especially not the "twincest" part. He could understand her shock.

They both stopped in front of her, and Kaoru spoke first. "First, why don't you tell us why you're here, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi sighed. "My group is meeting in fifteen minutes, and Mom says you have to go with me."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Why do we? You've gone alone enough already. And besides, can't the driver just sit with you?"

She shrugged. "Mom heard about some pervert in the news, and she freaked out. Said she'd only let me go if you two were with me."

The twins both groaned. They never could understand how their mother was so protective of their sister. Hikaru waved a hand vaguely in the direction of their guests. "Sorry, Ki-chan. We have guests. You gotta wait. Besides, can't you just go and say we went with you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What? Are you embarrassed to go anywhere with your baby sister?" She grinned suddenly, a downright evil glint in her eyes. "Well, unless you want me to tell Mom about your little 'activities', you have to come with me."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened. Kaoru sighed. "How did you become so evil? You're blackmailing us!"

Kiyomi laughed. "I learned from the best. Now come on, or I'll be late!" She turned and walked out, hair smacking the twins in the face. They spluttered, then grumbled. Tamaki laughed.

"She really is a devious one, isn't she?" he asked teasingly. "What kind of group is she going to?"

Kaoru sighed. "A writing group. I don't know why she goes, she's fine without it." He frowned and turned to Hikaru. "That's the group she has tonight, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. She wouldn't be nearly as cheerful if it was the other one."

"Oh, yeah. Well, bye boss!" Kaoru headed for the door with Hikaru trailing grudgingly behind. He heard the girls squealing about how adorable it was that they were "protecting" their sister.

Tamaki watched them leave, his head cocked slightly to the side. "I didn't know they had a sister…" he mused.

"Yes, she's a middle school third year," Kyoya said from behind him, causing him to jump. He turned, facing him.

"Really, now? Do you know what that other group they mentioned is?" he asked. He really didn't know why he was curious.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. It's a support group for depressed teenagers. Apparently their mother caught her cutting herself, and forced her to attend. Detestable habit…" he murmured to himself.

Tamaki blinked. "Do you think that's why they never mentioned her to us?"

"Possibly. Nobody except them and their mother knows about it, apart from the counselor and teenagers in her support group, but they're sworn to secrecy. It would be understandable that they would be ashamed of that."

"Ashamed?" Tamaki was appalled. "I wouldn't be ashamed at all! Kyoya, is she still depressed?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I have no idea. I've told you all I know."

Tamaki sighed, then got that determined look that made the other hosts want to hide. He stabbed his finger up in the air. "Men, we have a mission! As you very well know, our job as hosts is to make every girl happy. Kiyomi-san isn't happy, and we must do everything in our power to change that!"

"But Tama-chan," Honey said. "Isn't it Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's job to do that? They are her brothers."

"Yes, Honey-senpai, it is, but it is also ours. They can very much help us in our mission!"

Honey grinned. "Okay! Well, I'm in! I wanna help Ki-chan!" Mori grunted in agreement.

Kyoya sighed. He hoped Tamaki's "mission" wouldn't cost them anything.

. .

Kiyomi sat in the limo with her brothers on the way back to their home. She was silent, looking out the window and thinking about a new idea she had for a story. Her fingers itched to write it down.

Her brothers were watching her. She knew they were, and she knew why. They didn't know if she would actually tell Mother or not. She wouldn't do that do them, though; they seemed much livelier since joining that club, she wouldn't ruin it by telling their over-sensitive mother.

One of their phones rang, and she heard him answer it. "What is it, boss?" It was Hikaru, then. "Yeah…yeah, so? How did you…oh, that explains it. Well, what do you want from us? Why? Boss, that won't work…fine, I'll tell Kaoru. Fine! Okay, bye." He sighed and hung up. Kiyomi and Kaoru both sent him questioning looks. He shook his head and looked at Kaoru. "Later," he told his brother, and fell silent.

Kiyomi frowned. Hikaru was keeping something from her, and she didn't like that. She'd probably find out in time, though. Suddenly, she didn't feel like writing anymore. Her fingers ghosted over the raised marks on her arm, and she swallowed. The twins both noticed, and Kaoru leaned over and put his hand on her knee. "Are you alright, Ki-chan?"

She shrugged, and looked back out the window, absent-mindedly brushing her brother's hand off. Her thoughts drifted to that one razor she'd kept hidden after the others were taken away. Maybe a little more wouldn't go noticed…

. .

So that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little bit of a drag. First chapters are always a bit slow. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, and thanks for reading! Remember, reviews help me continue the story, so please leave one!

I thought I would add a little note about Kiyomi's name. I was trying to find a pretty name by its meaning, and this one seemed right. Kiyomi means "pure beauty".

Same warnings as last chapter apply here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Now, here is chapter 2!

. .

Chapter 2

Kiyomi had gone straight to her room after they'd gotten home. She sat on her bed, back against her headboard, legs tucked up and her chin resting on her knee. Her arms were looped loosely around her legs, and her fingers were fiddling with a small razor blade. She was debating whether or not to use it. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her. She would often sit like this, twirling the razor and fighting with herself before putting it away again. She hasn't actually used it since she was caught. But she wanted to.

She pushed up her left sleeve and placed the edge of the razor against the top of her arm, not applying any pressure yet. She simply let it sit there as she debated with herself. She pressed a little, and felt the familiar dull sting. With a small sigh of relief, she slid it to the side, the sting growing slightly sharper, but not much; she'd gotten used to it by now. She took the razor away and watched the tiny beads of blood appear, but it wasn't a lot. She never cut any place that would bleed a lot. She didn't like blood.

She was about to press the razor to her arm again when her bedroom door slammed open. She quickly hid the razor under her pillow just as her brothers barged into her room.

"Ki-chan!" they shouted. "You gotta come with us!"

She sighed, linking her hands together behind her knees, letting her sleeve fall back down and hiding the cut. "Why do I have to come with you?"

"Because, we have…" Hikaru started.

"A surprise for you!" Kaoru finished happily. Kiyomi couldn't help but smile. She'd always liked how they finished each other's sentences like that. She slowly got up and walked over to them, silently reminding herself to put the razor back when she got back from wherever they were taking her.

"Fine," she said, pretending to be annoyed. "Where are we going?"

"We told you, it's a surprise!" they said in unison, each grabbing one of her arms and dragging her away. She sighed; their idea of fun was far different from hers.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tamaki and Kyoya snuck into her room. Tamaki started snooping, looking for anything that could help their cause, while Kyoya simply stood there, writing in his little book. Tamaki lifted up one of her pillows, and found the razor. He saw the red stain on the edge, and frowned. He put it in his pocket and continued his search. He soon found a notebook with a lot of writing in it.

"This must be one of her stories," he murmured, remembering her writing group. Looking a bit more, he found music sheets. He didn't recognize the music.

"Kyoya, what instrument does she play?" Kyoya glanced up, a slight frown on his face.

"I wasn't aware that she played anything." He crouched down next to Tamaki and took the music from his friend's hands. He studied it for a minute, then gave it back. "That's handwritten music. She must play something if she's writing music."

They both searched a little more, and Kyoya found a small notebook. The first page had a date on the top, so he assumed it was her diary. He was about to read it when he heard the twins coming back, in an argument with Kiyomi. His eyes met Tamaki's, and they dove into her closet just as she slammed the door open and stalked in. She slammed the door shut again and threw herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. After a moment she lifted it up, and gasped. She threw the pillow away and frantically threw the other one, too. This one hit the door to the closet the boys were hiding in. She even tore the sheets off the bed in her search. Tamaki fingered the razor in his pocket, realizing that she was looking for it. She stood back, staring at the mess that was her bed, and rushed to the connected bathroom. They couldn't see anymore, but a drawer open and shut again. She came back into the room, holding a disposable shaving razor. She sat on the edge of the bed and dug around in her nightstand, coming out with a pair of scissors. She went to work on the razor, cutting it apart until the blades came out. With a small sigh she threw the remnants of the razor into her trash can and grabbed a blade, shoving her sleeve back.

Tamaki watched, eyes wide, as she slid the razor across the top of her arm, next to a freshly-scabbed-over cut. Some of the tension left her body, and she did it again, and again, until she had at least six cuts on her arm. She stared at them for a moment, then took out a small box from under her bed, putting the blades in and putting it back. She slid her sleeve down and got up, walking out of the room. Tamaki and Kyoya crept out, and Tamaki went straight for the box under her bed. He took it with him when he left, just like Kyoya took the diary.

. .

Back in the clubroom, all the hosts, including the twins, gathered around Kyoya as he read through the diary. Hikaru and Kaoru had come along after Tamaki called them and told them what he saw. They didn't know she was still cutting, and didn't know about the diary or music, either.

Now they sat, shocked into silence as Kyoya read another entry.

_I wish they realized how much pain I am in. That stupid "support group" doesn't help at all! The other teens there seem to like it, but I hate it. I'm considering skipping the next one. I am grateful to my brothers, though. Even though they really don't understand, they still somehow manage to cheer me up when I need it. Most of the time, anyway. For the times they can't, I cut some more. Nobody knows about it this time, and I'm going to keep it that way. I don't want to go through all that again with Mom. I know she is just trying to help, but honestly, cutting me off from my friends doesn't really help. I don't know how she thought it would. _

_I'm thinking of just ending it. I already know the quickest way to do it. If I cut all the way up my arm from my wrist to my elbow, on both arms, I will bleed out in less than five minutes. I have all night to do it, too, so they won't find me until tomorrow. They won't be able to stop me. I don't want to be stopped. _

_So, this is also a good-bye, to whoever finds this. Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy the time I had with you. I tried to, because I love you both, but I just couldn't. Mom, thank you for at least trying, even if you didn't quite do it right. I love you, too._

Hikaru reached for the diary, slightly panicked. "What's the date on that one?"

Kyoya glanced at the top. "Today."

Both the twins paled. Kaoru looked sick. "We had no idea it was still that bad…" he whispered.

"She never told us…" Hikaru said, still panicking. "We have to make sure she doesn't do that! We gotta! I can't…" He let out a shaky breath. "Can't lose her…"

Kaoru put his hand on his brother's arm, though he was scared. "Tamaki, you said you took all the razors?"

Tamaki nodded and took out a small box. "Yeah, but she got them from a shaving razor. There might be more still…"

Kaoru nodded. "Alright. Throw those out, and Kyoya, give that to me." He took the diary from Kyoya, and clutched it to his chest. "We can stop her…we just have to make sure she can't get to any sharp objects."

Hikaru nodded jerkily. "Yeah…we can. W-we have to…" He put his head in his hands, letting out a shaky breath. Kaoru put his arm around his twin's shoulders, and Hikaru leaned into him, his face still buried in his hands. Suddenly he straightened.

"We have to go now." He stood up, pacing to the door. "We have to go, maybe we can get her to rethink it…"

"How?" Kaoru stood too. "By telling her that we found her diary, and don't want her to kill herself?"

Hikaru growled. "No. Just…talk to her. Show her we care, we understand now…" He turned and left the room. Kaoru sighed and glanced at the others.

"I have to go with him," he said, and went after his brother. Tamaki glanced at Kyoya.

"Kyoya, do you think she actually will?" He didn't want that to happen. But before Kyoya could say anything, Haruhi spoke up.

"I don't think she will," she said. "At my middle school there was a girl like that. She told everyone she was going to kill herself. She wasn't exactly popular, so nobody said anything. And she came back the next day." She looked down, swallowing. "I think Kiyomi wants to, because she thinks nobody can help her. But she wants help, so she'll chicken out."

Honey gazed after the twins, sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Well, I hope Ki-chan doesn't kill herself. She seems nice, and Hika-chan and Kao-chan really love her. They'd be devastated."

The others nodded, and Tamaki sighed, throwing the small box of razors in a nearby trash can. "Yeah, so do I."

. .

Please review! Ideas for future chapters and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have much to say, so on with the story!

Except…I am withholding future updates unless I get more review. :D

Again, same warnings. Also, there is some swearing in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

. .

Chapter 3

That night, Kiyomi lay on her bed, flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. She thought about what she'd written in her journal that morning. She sighed and reached under her bed for the box – and froze. Where was the box? She took a calming breath and went into the bathroom to get yet another razor. Her mother would be suspicious if she took another, but she really didn't care. It's not like she could do anything to her.

Kiyomi stared at the empty drawer, face blank. She didn't know that her brothers had raided her room, ridding it of anything sharp. She just knew that all her razors were mysteriously disappearing. She closed her eyes and drew in a steadying breath, trying not to panic. She knew that if she didn't do this tonight she wouldn't get the guts to do it for a long time. And she really didn't want to wait. So she silently stepped out into the hall and went to the kitchen. She scanned the knife rack until she found a sharp paring knife. She hid it by letting her sleeve fall over her hand as she went back to her room.

Hikaru watched his sister as she walked back, breathing shallow. He couldn't let her do this, he just couldn't! Kaoru didn't know he was up, so there was nobody to calm him down. He rushed after Kiyomi and found her door was cracked open, so he peered inside. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, pajama sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The moonlight shined on her hair, making it silver. She looked beautiful sitting there, but Hikaru had always known she was. That's why he didn't like her talking to boys; he didn't want one of them simply using her. She deserved better than that. And she deserved much better than this.

He watched as she raised her arm and turned it over, so the pale skin of her wrist faced up. She pressed the knife to it, watching the blood well up. And that was all he could watch.

. .

Kiyomi had just made the first little cut when something knocked her over, the knife flying out of her grip. She heard the faint thump when it hit the carpet, and turned to see who had tackled her.

Hikaru sat leaning over her, his breathing heavy. She stared, shocked and angry, as he sat up, keeping his eyes on her. Kiyomi sat up, too, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell, Hikaru?" she hissed, scanning the floor for the knife. She saw it near her nightstand, but didn't move to get it; she'd get it once he was gone.

He swallowed, following her gaze. Before she could react, he'd snatched up the knife and set it out of her reach, but within his. "I couldn't let you do it, Kiyomi…"

"Couldn't let me do what?" she asked, playing dumb.

He met her stare, his gaze pained. "I know what you were going to do. You were going to kill yourself. I couldn't let you, Ki-chan. I can't lose you…" He took in a shuddering breath and looked away.

Kiyomi just stared. How did he know…? She thought of the missing razors, and literally growled. "It was you!" she spat. "You took my razors!"

He blinked. "No…that was Tamaki. He heard you were in that support group, and wanted to help cheer you up. But we found your diary…" He swallowed.

"You read it?" she asked, keeping her tone eerily calm.

He nodded mutely, keeping his eyes averted.

"How much?"

Hikaru looked up, frowning. "Wh-what?"

She calmly repeated herself. "How much did you read?"

Still confused, he answered. "The parts where you said you were still cutting…and wanted to kill yourself. You said we didn't understand."

She nodded. "That's right. You don't. Is that all?"

He sighed. "Yeah…Why, was there something else we should have seen?"

She shook her head. "No, that's more than enough. Are you going to tell Mom?"

Hikaru looked away again. "I-I don't know…I saw how she reacted when she found you cutting…I don't want that to happen again…but you need help…"

Kiyomi growled again, unexpectedly pushing him back and leaning over him, hands on his shoulders. She lowered her face until she could feel his shallow breaths, eyes flashing.

"I'm glad you finally noticed, _dear brother_," she spat, sneering the last two words. "Who would have thought that you would be so dense that I needed to attempt suicide to get you to pay attention? Of course I _need help_. But none of you know why. Do you know why that is?" She shook his shoulders. He shook his head again, eyes wide and stunned. Her eyes narrowed again.

"That is, because none of you could take any _fucking_ time to listen to a little girl's story for more than a minute!" She was shouting now, because everyone except maybe Kaoru was too far away to hear her. "You couldn't fucking listen to me, even though I was almost in fucking tears! You couldn't have cared less! None of you! If you wanted to help you should have fucking _listened_!" She screamed that last word in his face, shaking him again. All this anger was pouring out, and she had no idea where it came from. She just needed to let it out. A few tears fell onto his neck, but neither moved to wipe them away.

Her breathing ragged, she shook him again. "Why didn't you listen to me, Hikaru? Why didn't you, or Kaoru, or Mom? Or anybody? Why didn't anybody care?"

Hikaru wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up, bringing her with him until she was sitting in his lap, cradled against his chest. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, and her hand clutched his shirt as she sobbed, everything finally coming out. He gently stroked her hair as he whispered soothing words, trying to calm her. "Ki-chan…we did care. We do care. And I'm listening now."'

She peered up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. His heart broke, and he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She looked uncertain, but then looked down, leaning her head against him again. "I don't know if there's much you can do about it now…" she whispered.

"We can try, though." he whispered back.

She nodded with a sigh. "Fine…but I want Kaoru in here, too. I want him to know, too."

"Alright." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then set her gently down, covering her with the blanket. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded again, and curled up on her side, dragging the blanket up to her chin. Hikaru grabbed the discarded knife and exited the room, going down the hall to his brother's. He opened the door quietly, and found Kaoru sitting up, watching him. He sighed. "Come on, Kiyomi wants to tell us something."

. .

Poor Kiyomi! I felt so bad writing this, but it had to be done. What will she tell them? Will Hikaru or Kaoru tell their mother? Find out in the next update! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings for this chapter: swearing, rape/molestation, and mentions of suicide.

And….THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! That made me so happy to see that you enjoy my story! A couple reviews even said it's the best story with the twins having a sister they've read! You know who you are! :D Thank you!

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

. .

Chapter 4

Hikaru had left the knife in Kaoru's room, just so Kiyomi couldn't get at it. He'd bring it back to the kitchen later. Now he was sitting on his sister's bed with Kaoru next to him, watching Kiyomi. She was backed up against the headboard with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them, and her chin resting on top. They were waiting for her to speak.

Kiyomi sighed, glancing up at the twins. "Are you sure you want to listen? It's not a pretty picture…"

Kaoru, who was closer, placed his hand on her arm. "Of course we do. We need to make up for when we didn't."

She nodded, then sighed again. Closing her eyes, she began her story.

"Do you guys remember that guy that used to come here all the time to visit Mom? I think I was around three when he used to come. He said he was a business associate or something like that. Well, I always thought he was kind of creepy. He'd stare at me when he thought I wasn't looking, and sometimes when he knew I was, too. He'd give me this smile that I never liked. It was just…unsettling. He got bolder, and he'd come sit by me when I was playing. He'd talk, mostly about things I didn't understand. Money, law, stuff like that. And he'd touch me. It started when he'd just keep his hand on my shoulder too long. Then he started putting his hand on my arm, my knee. I always pushed it off, and he gave me that smile again. One time, he sat by me when I was alone, and put his hand on my chest. I didn't know a lot, but I knew that wasn't right, so I pushed it off. He…sneered, and shoved me back, so I was laying down. He kept me down with a hand on my chest, right where it was before. He was mad, kept calling me a little bitch. Then he…he put his hand lower…between my legs. I tried to scream, btu he covered my mouth with a cloth. I think it was a handkerchief. He tied it around my head so I couldn't scream, and he could use both hands. He touched me with one, and jerked off with the other. It was nasty…especially when he…um…came on my face. He used the handkerchief to wipe it off, then gave me that smile again and walked off. I tried telling Mom, but she interrupted me as soon as I said his name. She'd always talk about how great of a guy he was. I just gave up. I was too embarrassed to tell you two.

He kept doing this for a little while, and all that time I'd keep quiet, partly because Mom wouldn't listen, and partly because I was young, and I was scared. I had no idea what was going on, or what he would do if I told. But he got more violent. He'd slap me, tell me how this was the only thing I was good for, that I was just a little whore. The last time he did this he got himself so worked up he took off my pants and…and…and raped me. It hurt so much, I knew I couldn't keep quiet anymore. That's when I went to you two, because you were my big brothers, and I thought you could protect me from anything, even this big scary man. You thought I was playing around, because he'd been nothing short of awesome with you. So you passed me off. This had been going on for about a year now, and I had no idea what to do.

I don't know why, but soon after that incident he stopped coming. I'm glad he did, though. But now…I have nightmares. Almost every night since he left I've had them. And recently, the memories have gotten a lot stronger. I just don't want to deal with them anymore…and I felt so alone…that's why I'm depressed. Why I cut, and why I want to die. The memories…"

At this point Kiyomi trailed off, unable to say anything else. She was crying now, too. Hikaru and Kaoru stared, wide-eyed, at her, stunned. Hikaru closed his eyes, leaning his head into his hand. "Ki-chan…I'm so sorry. If I'd known that was happening…God, I'm so sorry…"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, we would have helped you. I'm sorry, too."

She looked up at them, her eyes red from crying so much. "I didn't tell you so you could apologize. I told you because I'm tired of keeping it to myself. I want this gone. The memories, the pain…all of it. I want it gone, and I don't know how."

Hikaru crawled so he was next to her, and slid his arm around her shoulders. "We want to help. What should we do to help?"

She shook her head violently. "I don't know! I told you, I don't know how!"

The twins sighed; they needed to fix this.

. .

Tamaki pranced around the music room, simply bursting with joy. His little girl looked so adorable! He'd managed to convince her to wear a pink bow in her hair, and almost died from the cuteness. He couldn't wait to rub it in those shady twins' faces.

When said twins walked through the door, he was on them in an instant. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Look at my little Haruhi! Doesn't she look simply adorable?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and walked off to their hosting spot, while Hikaru waved a hand in his direction. "Yeah, yeah, adorable. Just leave us alone."

His face fell. "But…why? Any other day you would be all over her."

Hikaru glared. "We have much more important things to worry about than your obsession with your 'little girl'," he growled, and stalked after his brother. Tamaki stared after him, then at the ground, frowning. Those two were never in this bad of a mood. Something had to be wrong. And he would find out what.

The girls all noticed the brothers' mood, and tried desperately to cheer them up, if only to see their "brotherly love". But they refused to participate, only mumbling the occasional answer to their questions. And, of course, the "King" had to come and make things worse.

"Hiiikaruu! Kaaaoruu! Come look what I haaave!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, both dreading what the boss could have that he was so excited about. They really weren't in the mood for it, but turned anyway. Tamaki had racks of their mother's line of swimsuits, and Haruhi was grumbling by his side. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Haruhi agreed to try these on for you! We both know how you want to see her in one! Why don't you come help her pick some out?"

"Senpai," Haruhi interrupted. "I never agreed to this. I said I'd help try to cheer them up, not put on a fashion show!"

He turned to her, pouting. "But Haruhi, you know how they love dressing you up!"

Hikaru and Kaoru had stood up and walked over, glaring. "Boss, just because you tricked Haruhi into wearing one of these," Hikaru began.

"Doesn't mean that we will instantly cheer up." Kaoru finished.

"Like we said, there are much more important things to worry about," they said in unison, then turned away. "We're going home now."

Tamaki was in front of them in a flash, blocking their way out. "Not until you tell us what's wrong!"

They sighed. Hikaru gestured for Kaoru to tell him, since he didn't know how he'd do recounting the emotional turmoil he'd gone through the night before. Kaoru nodded, and glared at Tamaki. "Well, since you _must _know, we learned a few things about Kiyomi that we need to help her with. And, before you ask, it is _none of your business_."

Tamaki studied them for a moment, brows furrowed. Then he nodded and moved aside. "Alright then. But, you know, we can help."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I don't think you can. This is for us to deal with. Not you." He walked past his friend, bumping his brother's shoulder as he did. Kaoru nodded once and turned away to follow Hikaru, and both left. Almost immediately, Tamaki got a text from Kaoru.

_How can you help?_

. .

So, there you go! I know Hikaru is a little OOC, but to me, it's not much. Because, in the episode where he went on a date with Haruhi, he got really upset that he'd left her. I think he can get really emotional, while Kaoru stays a bit calmer. That's just how I see it. Hope you enjoyed, and please review if you did! If you didn't, review anyway! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start the chapter, I wanted to give a shout-out to AkatsukiWolf/DemonCat/Guest. Thank you for the super long review! :). You should really get an account, if you don't have one already. Then I could reply to your reviews.

And to that person and everyone else who has reviewed or added me or the story to their alerts, thank you so much for your support.

I've realized something, though. While I do not really like reading angsty stories, I am very good at writing them :).

If anyone is interested, I do have one Mortal Instruments fanfic out now, and I will be starting another one, if you would like to read them.

Now…on to the story! :).

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Though I do adore it. :)

Warnings: Same as other chapters, except no rape. A bit more cheerful in some parts, though.

Enjoy!

. .

Kiyomi sat in Hikaru's lap, watching a movie with him. They hadn't spoken much since she'd revealed her secret, and she was content to keep it that way. She didn't want their sympathy.

Someone rang the doorbell, the chime echoing through the house. Kaoru got up to get it, ignoring Hikaru's questioning glance. Kiyomi didn't even look up; she really didn't care who was here, as long as they stayed away from her.

A yell sounded from the direction Kaoru had gone in, and then a voice telling the yeller to shut the hell up. Then Kaoru returned, followed by the other members of their "Host Club". Kiyomi silently sighed and turned her attention back to her movie, not really believing she'd actually get to watch it now, but pretending anyway. Hikaru, feeling her sigh, rubbed her back comfortingly, and she leaned her forehead into the side of his neck, putting her arms around his neck, as well. His grip on her tightened a bit, and the blonde one – Tamaki, she thought – started talking.

"So," he began dramatically, waving his hand in the air. "Kaoru graciously informed us on your situation, and we would like to help, in any way we can."

Kaoru glared at Tamaki the same time Kiyomi glared at Kaoru. She sighed, and looked at Tamaki. "You can help," she ground out, gritting her teeth, "by leaving me the hell alone."

Tamaki blinked, and his face fell. The next instant he was moping in the corner. She rolled her eyes, and looked back at Kaoru. "And why did you tell them?"

He met her glare. "Because I know that, as much as we want to, me and Hikaru alone can't help you. I thought that, since the reason Tamaki made this club was to make girls happy, they might be able to help." He looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry if it made you angry, but I really don't know what else to do."

She sighed again, louder this time. "I appreciate the thought, but how can idiots like him," she jerked her thumb at Tamaki, who slouched down more, "help at all?"

Her brother smiled slightly. "Well, I know he can be an idiot, but he likes to help people. I think he can."

At this, Tamaki leapt to his feet, grinning. "Of course I can! With the help of the rest of the club, we can help poor Ki-chan!"

Kiyomi growled, and glared at Tamaki, who shrank back. "Do _not_ call me Ki-chan. Only my brothers can call me that. And what could you do to help me? You barely know me. Plus, I haven't really forgiven you and Kyoya for sneaking into my room and stealing my stuff."

"We gave the diary back," Kyoya interjected, writing in his book.

"But you took my razors," she shot back, moving so she was sitting next to Hikaru rather than on him.

"I don't think you really needed those," he calmly replied, glancing up at her before returning to his book. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when Honey interrupted.

"Well, maybe Ki-chan just needs some cake!" he said happily, smiling. Kiyomi was about to tell him off for calling her Ki-chan, but his wide eyes and smile melted her a little, and she let it go. She'd always had a soft spot for little kids, and even if he wasn't one, he acted like one, and that was enough for her. She did shake her head, though.

"Honey-senpai, even if that cake was packed with the best chocolate in the world, I don't think it would help much."

"But would it help a little?" he asked, eyes shining with hope. She actually smiled a little.

"I don't think so. This goes a bit beyond sweets." His face fell, and she pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling bad. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Honey looked up at her, eyes watery. "But, if you really want to, maybe we could make one anyway?"

He laughed, throwing his arms around her and jumping into her lap. "Yay! Me and Takashi can make one with you!" Mori grunted in reply. She laughed, then glanced up at the others.

"Alright, maybe I'll let you guys help," she allowed, and laughed a little. "Honey-senpai is too cute to resist."

Honey laughed again, and even Kyoya smiled a little. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "You always did like kids," Hikaru said, patting her head. She jerked her head away.

Tamaki grandly strutted up to her, smiling charmingly. "Kiyomi, we will do everything in our power to help you!" He whipped around and pointed to Kyoya. "Kyoya, call one of your hospitals and set up an appointment to see if we can get her any antidepressants, Hi – "

Kiyomi interrupted him. "I will _not_ take antidepressants. I don't want to rely on medication to be happy."

Kyoya nodded. "I wouldn't recommend it, anyway. But we do have some counselors that could help, if you'd like?"

She hesitated. "Don't worry, Kiyomi, they aren't like that half-trained dimwit you have in your group." She sighed and nodded, allowing it. Tamaki continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it is your job to make sure she is occupied at all times she isn't with a counselor. We will all help with that, but since you live with her, you spend much more time with her." He looked at her. "I assume that part of this is because, at the time that this tragic event occurred, you were fairly defenseless. So, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, give Kiyomi-san some karate lessons, so she can defend herself. Not only will I help you feel better, Kiyomi-san, but I will also make sure you can prevent it from happening again."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. All of you."

Her brothers engulfed her in an enormous hug, squeezing hard. "Aw, Ki-chan!"

She struggled against them, and fell onto the floor when she managed to get away. Tamaki, always the gentleman, gently grabbed her elbow to help her up. She glared at her brothers, but couldn't hold back a smile. Someone else knocked at the door, and all eyes went to Hikaru and Kaoru, who shrugged. Their mother rushed downstairs and opened the door, beaming. "Hyota! How nice to see you again!"

She strolled into the room and grinned at her kids, not noticing the other teens gathered around. "Kids! This is Hyota Tanaka, I'm sure you remember him from when you were younger?"

Kiyomi met the cold, gray eyes of the thin, balding man in the suit in front of her, narrowing hers slightly. Yes, she remembered. He smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. "Well, I certainly remember them," he murmured. His eyes travelled down her body, then back up. "My, my Kiyomi, you've certainly grown up since I last saw you!"

. .

Yup, a cliffy! I just had to. :p So, what do you think? What will happen now? Review to find out ;).


	6. Chapter 6

So…I hope you aren't too mad about that cliffy! I honestly didn't know it would end up like that. I just write what the characters tell me to.

Also, has anyone heard of Alice Human Sacrifice? I fell in love with it, and can't stop listening to it. Although, the backstory isn't very pleasant…

Anyway, on to the story!

Violence and angst lie ahead. Mentions cutting, but it doesn't actually happen.

Disclaimer: Still don't own OHSHC.

Side note: If Mrs. Hitachiin is even in the manga, I know she will probably be very OOC in this chapter. She is not in the anime, so I can't compare, but I will read the manga eventually, so I will know. But the OOC-ness is necessary.

. .

Those eyes stared her down, but she didn't blink. She refused to. But those eyes, those cold, emotionless eyes, they chilled her. She hated them and their owner. Her brothers came to stand on either side of her, Kaoru on the right and Hikaru on the left. She felt slightly safer with them there. She forced a smile. "Tanaka, what brings you back here?"

His disgusting grin grew. "I wanted to finish something that I started here, my little Kiyomi." He pulled out a gun and moved towards her. In an instant, her brothers had formed a barrier between her and him, preventing him from harming her. The other hosts followed suit, creating a living wall.

Hyota stopped for a moment, thrown off, but then his grin returned and he shot the carpet millimeters from Haruhi's foot. "I will not hesitate to shoot any of you. Just move aside so I can take what's mine."

Tamaki shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We will not allow her to be harmed."

"And she isn't yours!" Hikaru cried, clenching his fists. The foul man in front of them grinned.

"Well, of course she is, Hikaru. I took her, didn't I?" His grin widened, and he pointed the gun at Hikaru's chest. "Now, move out of the way."

Kiyomi saw his fists clench; before she could stop him, Hikaru swung out, punching Hyota's jaw and knocking the man back. The gun fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor a couple feet away. Hikaru was on him in an instant, beating the crap out of the guy. Panting, he snarled at him "You," punch, "Will," punch, pant, "Not," punch, "Touch," punch, pant, "_MY SISTER!_" He delivered one last punch, knocking Hyota out cold. Trembling slightly, he stood up and stumbled over to her, taking her face in his hands, barely touching her.

"Ki-chan," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, stunned from his violent outburst. She knew he had a short temper, but she'd never seen it get that out of control. He pulled her in close, putting one hand on the back of her head and the other arm around her waist, holding her tightly. She heard him let out a breath shakily. Nobody else moved, or even made a sound. The only noises were their breathing. Eventually, Hikaru let go, and looked at the others. They saw the distress in his eyes, and Kaoru put a hand on his arm. "Are _you_ okay, Hikaru?"

He nodded, and suddenly found the carpet extremely fascinating as their mother approached him. She put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. She sighed. "Hikaru, you knew what he was talking about, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We all do."

"Then what was it?"

He sighed, and Kiyomi stepped forward. "I-I think it'd be best if I told you."

The woman nodded, and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. "Well, not now, though. I can just listen when you tell the police. They should be here in a few minutes."

Kiyomi blinked; her mother was unusually cold towards her now. The hosts noticed, too, and sat down, with her brothers on either side of her and the others surrounding them. Surprisingly, Mori was the one who spoke first.

"It wasn't her fault," he murmured. Honey nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Ki-chan didn't do anything."

Mrs. Hitachiin narrowed her eyes. "So why wasn't I informed of anything before now? Obviously _you_ all were." The word _you_ was filled with something resembling disgust.

"They found out on their own, Mom." Kiyomi stood up for her new friends. Her mother glared at her, eyes filled with ice. Kiyomi couldn't help it; she shrank back against Hikaru, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Well, then, maybe I should have kept closer tabs on that diary you have. I only skimmed it, so I didn't see much."

She blinked. "Y-you read my journal?"

Mrs. Hitachiin laughed humorlessly. "Of course I did. Don't think I didn't know about you cutting again. I don't honestly care if you do or not, you know. I've always known you were stupid, so might as well add another stupid habit on top of it."

Tears threatened to fall, but she fought them. "But, Mom –"

"Don't call me that," she spat. "I don't call you my daughter, so you will not call me your mother, understood? I never wanted a daughter."

She lost the battle, and the tears overflowed, trailing down her cheeks. "Is that why you didn't listen to me about Tanaka?"

The woman snorted. "Is that what this whole thing was about? Yes, that's why. Why do you think I let him over so much? I knew perfectly well what he was doing. I agreed with him. That was and is all you're good for."

Kiyomi couldn't take it anymore; she jumped to her feet and bolted to the door, yanking it open and running. She ran, blinded by tears, down unfamiliar streets, until she was very lost. She didn't care. Her own mother didn't want her.

. .

Back at the house, all the teenagers sat there in shock. Even Kyoya and Mori wore shocked expressions; they'd never seen a parent act that cruelly towards their child before. Tamaki frowned. "So, if you knew about him," he jerked his head towards Hyota. "Why did you call the police?"

She grinned. "I didn't. I couldn't have my dear Hikaru get in trouble for beating him that badly. I called an ambulance for him, but specifically said no police."

Hikaru clenched his jaw. "Why were you so cruel to Ki-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes. "She's useless. I don't want you talking about her anymore, alright sweetie? She's not good for you."

He stood up angrily. "No, you're not good for me. There aren't many things that mean something to me, but Kiyomi is one of them. You will not take that away from me!" He stalked towards the door, but stopped when his mother spoke again.

"Hikaru, I hate to do this, but if you go after her, do not come back. I don't want you associating with people like her."

He didn't turn around. "I'd rather live on the streets with her, than here without her." With that, he opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind him. He needed to find her, but he had no idea where she could have gone. He just needed to find her.

. .

Tada! What will happen to poor Kiyomi? I felt terrible doing that to her, but it must be done. Please, please, please, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts, or reviewed! It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC, and never will.

Warnings: Violence, language, rape, and blood.

. .

The Host Club had left a little while ago, Kyoya having called his family's police force. He told them to scour the streets for Kiyomi, and to have Hyota arrested. They were going to investigate Mrs. Hitachiin, as well, to see if she was fit to be a mother. If not, she would have to move out, leaving the twins with their father, who would also take over the fashion company.

Kaoru was currently at Tamaki's house, pacing in the living room. The king had insisted Kaoru come over, because he just couldn't leave Kaoru there alone. He couldn't sit still, though, overcome with anxiety for his siblings' safety. Kyoya said he'd call when he got news on them, but so far his phone remained stubbornly silent. Meaning both his siblings were still missing.

Tamaki touched his shoulder, and he jumped, whipping around; he hadn't heard the blonde approach. He was really out of it right now. Tamaki took a step back, startled, then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I just…wanted to know if you wanted anything. Maybe something to drink? I-I know you must be upset…" He looked at the ground, and Kaoru saw him swallow.

"It's okay. And no, I don't want anything. Thanks anyway." Kaoru studied him. "Are you okay? You seem just as upset as I am."

Tamaki looked back up, frowning. His hand fell back to his side. "You shouldn't be asking me that. I'm your host, and, on top of that, it's not my siblings who are missing."

Kaoru flinched, and the boss' eyes widened. "No no no! I didn't mean it to sound like that!" His hands were flailing everywhere, and Kaoru had to duck to avoid being hit in the face.

"Boss! Calm down! I know what you meant!" He put his hands up, palms forward. "Just stop waving your arms like that. You almost hit me!"

Tamaki immediately stilled. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," he murmured, now unnaturally serious. "I just don't want you to worry about me right now. You have enough going on."

The twin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Thanks, boss. But really, I'm fine. Just worried about them."

Tamaki nodded. "O-okay. Should I leave you alone then?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No, I want you to stay."

Tamaki beamed. "Okay! Do you want to play a game? Maybe we can go outside and play kick the can?"

"No, I don't feel like games."

. .

"I don't feel like games." The man stalked towards her, eyes narrowed. "I just wanna fuck, and then I wanna leave. You got that?"

Kiyomi backed up, eyes huge. Her back hit a wall, and the creep in front of her grinned. "Nowhere to run, bitch." He reached out and grabbed her arm, slamming her back against the wall, hard. Her head bounced off, and she blinked, suddenly a bit dizzy. He pushed her down, immediately pinning her and ripping her pants off. But, instead of going right for it, he pulled a knife and slowly brought it down, cutting her from her collarbone to her hips. She whimpered, and he put it to her throat.

"Not one more noise, bitch, or I will kill you." Her breathing sped up, and stopped altogether when she felt the cold metal between her legs. There was a sharp pain, and then a warm, sticky wetness. He grinned and bent down, lapping up all the blood and then sitting back, unzipping his pants. Within moments he was inside her. She couldn't help it; she screamed at the pain, tears running down her face. Then, just as suddenly as it was there, he was gone, jerked to his feet and then knocked back to the ground. He growled and lashed out with his knife, but a foot pinned his hand to the ground. Whoever had saved her swiftly kicked the man in the head, knocking him out. The person kicked the knife away, too, and then knelt by her. Even through the tears, she recognized him.

"H-hikaru? What are you doing here?" she whispered, throat raw from screaming. She felt his fingers in her hair, and then his lips.

"I couldn't let you run away like that. I need you, Ki-chan." He trembled slightly. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her up into his lap, holding her tight. After a couple minutes, Kiyomi spoke again, in a soft, trembling voice. "Where are the others?"

"Back at the mansion, I think. Unless they left after I did, they should still be there."

She nodded and made to stand, but the pain between her legs wasn't gone yet, and she sat down again, sucking in a breath between her teeth. Hikaru noticed, of course, and grabbed her elbow, helping her to stand. He let her lean against him as they began to walk away, with her limping badly. But, they were soon stopped by men wearing black. One of them raised his hand, and the others relaxed slightly, apparently not caring that they were both bloody. "Are you Hikaru and Kiyomi Hitachiin?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded. "We are. I don't suppose you're from the Otori police force?"

"Yes, we are. Kyoya Otori sent us after you. We will escort you back now."

Hikaru allowed them to escort them to, surprisingly, Tamaki's mansion, but when one of them tried to take Kiyomi from him to check her over, he stubbornly refused. When they pointed out that she was bleeding, he told them it was a shallow cut that could easily be patched up at home. The man sighed, giving up. "Kaoru-san in inside, waiting for you," he told them before leaving with the rest of the police.

Hikaru's eyes had lit up when he heard Kaoru's name, and he rushed inside, dragging Kiyomi along with him.

"Hikaru! Slow down!" she cried, still in pain. He slowed immediately, glancing back at her apologetically. He opened the mansion door, and immediately Kaoru was on them, panicking when he saw the blood.

"Hikaru! Kiyomi! I was so worried about you two! Ohmygod, you're bleeding! We should get you to a hospital, ohmygod, I – "

"Kaoru!" Hikaru put his hands on his twin's shoulders, smiling. "It's okay, we don't need a hospital. Only Ki-chan is hurt, and it's not bad enough to send her to the ER. We're okay."

Kaoru, breathing heavily, looked at Hikaru, then Kiyomi, then back at Hikaru. "Y-you're okay?"

When Hikaru nodded, Kaoru pulled him into a quick hug, then turned and hugged Kiyomi. He pressed down hard on the cut down her front, and she winced, but didn't say anything. He pulled away with a frown on his face.

"Ki-chan, are you sure you're okay?" She sighed, shrugging.

"I guess. I mean, it hurts, but Hikaru's right. It's nothing to go to the hospital for."

He shakily raised a hand to touch her face, and she saw him swallow, his eyes welling up with tears. One fell down his face, and he looked away, biting his lip. Hikaru put a hand on his twin's shoulder, and Kaoru immediately turned to bury his face in Hikaru's chest, hands clutching the front of his shirt. Kiyomi sighed and turned away, moving to sit on one of the dining room chairs. Kaoru always got too worked up over things involving her. Hikaru did, too, but let it out much differently.

But it just meant he cared, she reminded herself. But, then again, she just wished that there weren't so many reasons for them to get worked up like that in the first place. It would make her life so much easier.

. .

Sorry if this chapter was boring, I've had really bad writer's block lately. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Da da da da! I am back! I am soooooo sorry for the wait, a lot of crap and stuff was happening, and I just didn't get a chance to write anything. I am back though!

And without further ado, here is chapter 8!

Warning: Angst

I don't own OHSHC

. .

Kiyomi ended up staying at, of all places, Tamaki's house while things with her mother were being sorted out. She found herself torn between annoyance and amusement most of the time. He acted like a puppy, always wanting to play something and never sitting still. He also didn't know how to stop talking. Occasionally he would flirt with her, putting on his prince routine, but it never worked on her. Of course, he couldn't see that.

"So, Kiyomi, have you fallen for me yet?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"In your dreams."

"Oh, but you are in my dreams," he informed her. "Every night, I dream of a beautiful princess, just waiting for her prince charming. Is it because of your brothers? I wouldn't worry about them, my dear. They wouldn't have to know."

"Buzz off." She tried to lose herself in a book. He wouldn't relent.

"But, darling, we would be so happy, and – "

"Just stop already!" she cried, giggling. He beamed, evidentially pleased to make her laugh. He grinned and plopped down beside her.

"What are you reading?" he asked, grabbing for the book. She pulled it away.

"Just a manga I found. Why are you so nosy?"

He pouted. "I'm not nosy. I simply have a strong sense of curiosity."

"Don't pout, it doesn't look good on you." She returned with a smile. Before he could reply, her cell phone rang. She picked it up, still smiling.

"Hello?"

"Ki-chan, it's Hikaru. How are you doing?"

She shrugged before remembering he couldn't see her. "Alright. Tamaki won't leave me alone, though."

Her brother sighed. "Yeah, he's like that. So I was just calling to give you a few updates. For one, Dad is divorcing Mother, and taking over the company. We still get to live here, though; she's moving out. She can't believe how many people are taking our side. And because of the investigation. They found a lot of stuff saying she's not fit to be a mother."

"Okay. When can I come back?"

"Within a month for sure," he replied, then spoke with someone in the room with him. "Hey, Kaoru wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him on."

Within seconds Kaoru's voice came through the receiver. "Kiyomi! You're doing okay?"

She laughed. "Yes, Kaoru, I'm just fine."

"Okay, good. I've been really worried, with all this stuff with Mother going on…"

"You don't need to be. It'll all turn out okay." How did this turn into her comforting him?

"Yeah…I suppose you're right. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Yep. Love you. And tell Hikaru I love him, too."

"Will do. Love you, too, Ki-chan. Bye."

"Bye." After he hung up she sat there with the phone in her hands, staring at nothing. Did she actually believe things would be alright? After everything that had happened, it couldn't get much worse, but it didn't seem like it was going to get better.

Tamaki, the sensitive bastard, immediately picked up on her mood. "Kiyomi, are you alright?"

And she broke. She sucked in a breath and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest as the first sobs racked her body, tearing out of her throat. He held her, murmuring nonsense in her ear to calm her down. She cried until she had nothing left, and simply slumped against him, eyes closed as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently, letting her sit there in silence. She just didn't want to move. She felt empty, and her throat hurt. Eventually, he drew her back slightly so he could see her face.

"Why don't you go up to my room and lie down?" he murmured. "I think you could use some rest."

"Why your room?" she whispered, her voice scratchy; she winced.

"Because I'll be there if you need me, then. And I'll bring a glass of water for your throat." He stood, taking her hand and pulling her up, too. "Now, go on. I'll be up in a minute."

Having no will left to argue, she meekly nodded and trudged up the stairs to the long hallway that led to his room. Why do all rich people, including her own family, live in such big houses? They don't need all this space. It's useless, and tiring.

Suddenly exhausted, she sighed in relief when she reached Tamaki's room. She immediately fell onto the bed, not even shifting so she was comfortable. She fell asleep instantly, long before Tamaki arrived.

. .

Gah, stupid short chapters. Oh well, at least I updated. Will try to update sooner next time! Any ideas for future chapters will possibly be accepted. Review or message me!


End file.
